


Little Bird.

by wilbruh



Series: Little Bird. [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dream team smp
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe, Gen, Hybrids, They are Twins, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wings, actually beta'd!, anway, phoenix!tommyinnit, that should be a tag lmao, the fact that phils tag is his name hurts my soul, tommy has wings pog, wilbur and techno are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbruh/pseuds/wilbruh
Summary: He had stopped in a clearing during midday for a snack, the feeling of being watched was strong. The forest felt way too warm for the chilly fall day, Phil noted, though the forest seemed unbothered by the heat, the misty fog drifting in the air, the wind rustling the leaves and humming a tune. Phil longed to be in the sky, to feel that very wind in his feathers, but taking off in a forest could be dangerous.Something snapped behind him, a twig probably, and he turned around, his wings raised and his crossbow loaded.A small child..or, Phil finds a small child in the woods and acquires said child
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Little Bird. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074560
Comments: 8
Kudos: 388





	Little Bird.

**Author's Note:**

> yo this was beta read by someone in the writer's block discord, my mans HoneyBeeDepression as they go here on the old ao3
> 
> uh more? au stuff?? this is when phil found tommy. in my timeline its obviously years after he found techno and wilbur. im working on a fic with them now.
> 
> also, good news??? i joined the writer's block discord (as i said lmao) so im now in the writers game my dudes! expect more bc its coming

Hunting alone was probably not the best idea Phil has ever had.

To be fair though, he  _ did  _ have his advisors reschedule his meetings. He didn’t leave his kingdom unattended, things would hopefully run smoothly in his absence, he had no doubt that his queen could handle his responsibilities, and do it better than he ever could (he had his communicator on for emergencies though just in case she needed any assistance, or was having trouble with his advisors). He left his boys with the governess, though not without Wilbur complaining about being old enough and not  _ needing a governess dad, we’re grown and I can be responsible so why do I need one? _

He had to make Wilbur pinky swear that he wouldn’t use his siren-call on the governess or any of the others in the palace. Then he had to make sure Techno would keep an eye on his twin so that he followed through with that promise. After that, he  _ still  _ made sure that his wife was keeping an eye on their youngest.

Hunting was supposed to be a stress reliever. It used to be. It had been when he first arrived and set up camp a few days ago. But Phil had woken with the sun (like he did everyday) feeling like the world was crushing him into the ground. Getting up had been a challenge, this was supposed to be  _ relaxing.  _ He had forgotten his sword. He hadn’t left the Empire since the twins had come into his life, and the anxiety of leaving both of his sons behind left him without an appetite, the hunger gnawing at him once late morning hit.

Not to mention the fact that a few nights ago he had noticed the smoke rising from a small village south of his camp. He had rushed to get there as fast as he could, only to find he was too late to help. Just one building had been burned, to the ground it seemed, but no one seemed to be harmed as far as he could see. He opted to leave it be and headed back to his own camp. (A mistake, he would find later.) Since seeing the fire, he couldn’t stop worrying about what had happened. He couldn’t do anything about his worries though, it wasn’t a big enough fire to warrant the  _ king of the empire to just show up and try to help. _

He had stopped in a clearing during midday for a snack, the feeling of being watched was strong. The forest felt way too warm for the chilly fall day, Phil noted, though the forest seemed unbothered by the heat, the misty fog drifting in the air, the wind rustling the leaves and humming a tune. Phil longed to be in the sky, to feel that very wind in his feathers, but taking off in a forest could be dangerous.

Something snapped behind him, a twig probably, and he turned around, his wings raised and his crossbow loaded.

A small child.

_ A small child. _

He lowered his bow and the child took a step back, staring at him with wide, unblinking red eyes.  _ Like Techno,  _ a small part of his brain supplied, unhelpfully. The kid was tiny, all skin and bones with scruffy blonde hair. A shirt that was way too big hung off his frame with pants ripped and torn covered in dirt.

Not to mention the wings. Large black wings, not unlike Phil’s sat unbalanced on the poor boy’s slouched back. Phil could feel the heat radiating from them, infected most likely (despite no wound on him) or sick.

“I’m not here to hurt you kid.” Phil said kindly, noting in the way that the kid was wearily taking in his surroundings, as if he was looking for a way out. His hands were shaking (but not from the cold, they showed no sign of being cold) and his eyes were filled with fear. “I’m sorry for almost firing on you.”

The child didn’t lower his guard, but something in his eyes shifted. Phill unloaded the arrow and stuck it back in his quiver. Techno hadn’t been very pleased when Phil had stayed armed when he found the two, even if it was just for their safety. He had no doubt that this kid was the same.

“What are you doing out here little bird?” He asked.

The boy shrugged. “Got nowhere to go.” He mumbled, quietly. Almost  _ timidly. _

Oh. Wasn’t this familiar? Wasn’t he in this spot nearly five years ago with the twins?

“Are you hungry?” He asked. Gold had been the trick to his boys’ hearts, but this child wasn’t a nether hybrid. Phil would have to try something else, so food it was. It looked like the poor thing needed it anyway. The kid didn’t say anything, instead opting to nod. He could work with this.

“I could go get some from my camp if you’d like,” Phil said, though he already knew what the kid would choose. “Or you could come with me and get a nice meal and a fire.”

It was obvious, a few seconds later, when the kid made his decision. He darted forward and grabbed Phil’s sleeve tightly, as though if he let go the promise of food would disappear. 

“Off we go then.” Phil smiled, gently tugging the small child along.

It seems like his family just grew.

\---------

Tommy was six years old when the nice man found him. The woods were cold at first but the rest of the time he spent curled up in the tree trying to stay hidden from the scary men with the swords. Their taunting words filled his ears, though many of them he didn’t understand. What had he done to deserve the fear that filled his mind? He didn’t know.

The night was scary, when the skeletons rattled and the shells of those whose soul had moved beyond moaning in the dark, huddling under the tree Tommy had managed to climb to stare at him until the sun rose and they would scatter in the wind. He didn’t like them, the noises they made, the way they scratched at the trunk and screeched at him to come down,  _ come down we’re hungry come join us _ \- he didn’t like them.

Tommy remembered a lot, such as the small orphanage in a village in the mountains and a kind older lady who treated him with love despite the wings that cursed him. (He knew they were a curse, the other kids told him, the women in the village liked to whisper when he was around as if he couldn’t hear them. He didn’t know what a curse  _ was  _ exactly, but he knew it was bad. And that he had one, or was the curse  _ himself _ .) 

He remembered the scary men. The village had been ransacked, by a group of men calling them “freak lovers”, yelling that the freaks “had to leave”. He remembered the fire, he remembered the lady  _ (what was her name what was her name what was her name) _ trying her best to herd the small handful of children, most with features like Tommy’s himself, to safety until they were cornered by both the scary men and angry villagers. He remembered the man who came forward, yelling at her,  _ the freaks aren’t worth it woman your flame lover ways are getting us all killed _ , he remembered the sword that slipped into her stomach, he remembered the kids crying, scattering, he remembered the older kid that grabbed his arm and yanked him through the woods for what felt like ages until the men found them. He remembered managing to escape. He remembered a knife in his side at one point, and pulling it out. He doesn’t remember much after that besides waking up feeling awful what felt like the next day.

He remembered climbing the tree. He remembered staying there until the nice man.

The nice man was Phil, he would come to learn. He had wings just like Tommy, so he hoped the man wouldn’t hurt him. Tommy had spooked Phil on accident while trying to escape, because even if he had wings, one could never be too careful. He had managed to creep from his tree unnoticed after spotting the man in the distance, but stepped on a stick in the middle of his getaway.

Phil almost fired on him, and Tommy could feel his heart stop, his stomach dropping to the ground and the breath leaving his lungs. Oh god, this man was going to kill him just like the other bad men.

Instead though, this man unloaded his gun. He offered  _ food.  _ And  _ warmth.  _ What could Tommy do besides follow him?

Who knew that following strange men into the woods would lead to finding a family?

**Author's Note:**

> the name of this file in my drive was "hes a bird ur honor the fuck"
> 
> the ending was rushed again, sorry. im not good with endings


End file.
